


The Wait

by alexcat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Favorite, First Time, M/M, POV Steve Rogers, Pining, Virgin Steve Rogers, challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29851347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Steve waited his whole life for Tony. What was a few more years?
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 39
Collections: In a Flash, Of Elves and Men





	The Wait

**Author's Note:**

> For In a Flash challenge - favorites. My favorite pairing, my favorite trope, favorite POV.

They’d shared one kiss, all those year ago, on the helicarrier. After Loki killed Coulson, when the two of them figured out what was going on with Loki, Tony had grabbed him on his way to suit up and kissed him, a wild, fast, sloppy kiss that Steve never forgot. 

They’d never mentioned it again in all these years and it was never repeated. 

Steve had waited for him, though. Hell, he’d even pined for him. Maybe he even loved him. 

But being lovers had not been their destiny. They had ended up at one another’s throats. And Steve had stubbornly refused to move on and find someone else. All those years had passed since Steve decided he wanted Tony and here they were, about to time travel and he still had never told Stark how he felt. 

Someone tapped on the door of his quarters on the evening that Tony came to stay at Avengers Headquarters. Steve opened the door. Tony stood there, in what must have been his pajamas, flannel sleep pants and a near ragged AC/DC shirt. “Invite me in, Cap.” 

Steve held the door open and waved him inside. When Steve started to ask him what he wanted, Tony held his hand up. “Not a word.” Steve nodded and Tony stepped close, really close and looked up into Steve’s eyes. “Should have done this all those years ago.” He kissed Steve, first just a touch of the lips then his arms went around Steve and Steve reciprocated, hugging him back. Their bodies flush, the kiss lasted and lasted. 

When at last it ended, Steve started to speak. “Tony, I -”

“You waited for me. Tell me you didn’t wait,” Tony said, though he knew the answer. 

Steve didn’t say anything. Tony kissed him again. 

“Why?” Tony asked between kisses. 

“Why not?”

“You’ll be disappointed,” Tony told him between the next set of kisses. 

“I don’t think so. No one to compare you to.” More kisses. 

“Was afraid you’d say that.” 

“Does it make a difference?” Steve nibbled Tony’s neck as his hands wandered, pulling him closer. 

“Not at this juncture, no.” 

They made it to the sofa and even the few words stopped though the kisses didn’t. Clothes came off and it was all quite awkward and over a little too quickly. But things were said and done that could never be undone. The second time was sweeter, more pleasurable for them both. 

Tony was still there when morning came. 

“Are we - is this - what do we do now?” Steve asked him as they drank coffee. 

Tony touched his hand. “I’m better at the what we did last night part, to be honest. I’d like to keep you around, though. There’s this team called the Avengers. We might could use you. Pretty good with the shield.” 

“I’ve got nothing better to do.” 

He never told Tony how worth the wait it really had been. He figured Tony knew. He usually knew everything, didn’t he?

**Author's Note:**

> My [**Tumblr**](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexcat45).


End file.
